


Deluge

by shinaho



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, i had to make up half of their personalities for this and im just basing it all of appearances, the game was announced today so if youre reading this post release please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinaho/pseuds/shinaho
Summary: Rain falls. Love persists. War wages. Life continues.





	Deluge

**Author's Note:**

> you guys know what goin on

The rain falls on the royal gardens, it falls on the training grounds, it falls on the tents of poor soldiers destined to die in war. The clouds block the sunlight, bathing the world in a dark blue color as the skies fall and blend with the earth. The patter against the roof, and the windows of the castle, and the carriage that Claude rides in is relentless and monotonous, a constant reminder of the despair that would await all across Fodlan. 

Claude pulls aside the curtains of the carriage, looking out into the empty town. The peasants and merchants and traders haven’t left their houses, for rain like this bars business. He cannot blame them. If he hadn’t been needed for an urgent meeting with Lady Eldegard and Lord Dimitri, he would have chosen to stay in the castle as well. Alas, his duty called, and the breath of the sigh he lets out fogs the glass carriage window. He lets the curtains fall back, making the interior of the carriage even darker than the storm that awaits outside. 

Soon they arrive at the castle, and Claude is met with a barrage of maids and butlers offering him a towel for his hair or a fresh change of clothes after the long journey. He smiles kindly, but rejects their offer. He has somewhere else to be, someone else to meet. Drying himself off is the last thing on his mind. 

“I don’t want our Lord getting sick.” Mercedes says. Her words are gentle as she watches Claude pass the offers of his servants. “Our safety is dependent on your health, you know. If you were to fall ill, what would become of us?” Her voice carries a sadness, one that pulls on Claude’s heart, and so he towels off his hair as he climbs the stairs to the living quarters. Mercedes smiles. 

Once returning from a cross-continent expedition, it’s custom for Lords to hold debriefing sessions with the royal family, generals, and others of importance immediately. No doubt Lady Eldegard was doing that at this moment, calling upon Hilda to prepare the meeting room for them. Alas, Claude would hold his debriefing the next morning, or the next evening, or even days after. He took everything at his own pace, and that had worked for his kingdom so far. Why fix a system that wasn’t broken to begin with? 

The flickering torches light the hallway as Claude made his way to his own room. They bathe the yellow carpet and dark wood in an orange light, like that of a sunset. Had sun already set for the night? It is impossible to tell; there is nothing but dark clouds in the sky. The rain continues to fall, and makes a rattling sound against the windows. Claude hands the damp towel to one of the maids as he passes, and she adds it in with the rest of the laundry to be washed in the evening and dried overnight. 

Claude pauses before his own door, placing his hand on the knob but not yet turning it. A small glow is visible where the door meets the floor. A lit candle, perhaps? Claude smiles, and opens the door. 

“Welcome back.” A familiar voice rings through Claude’s ears. Byleth sits at the desk, holding a quill in his hands. A book is sprawled in front of him, as are papers and jars of ink, both empty and full. He doesn’t raise his head as he speaks. His blue hair is unkempt, and he wears his casual clothes. No doubt today was another working day for him, filled with research and paperwork. Claude is usually there to keep him company on days like these; whether he likes it or not. 

Even though Byleth won’t say it, he always does. 

Claude closes the door behind him, and it hits the frame with a soft thud. “How did you know it was me?” He says teasingly, approaching the desk. He leans down to rest his head atop Byleth’s deep blue hair, and wraps his arm around him, too. 

Byleth finally puts down his quill. The ink from the tip drips onto the paper below where it rests, and leaves a mark. Unfortunate. “I could hear your footsteps in the hallway. Had it been Mercedes, her steps would be gentler.” Byleth puts his hand above Claude’s, which rests near Byleth’s chest. “Must you be so close? You’re still wet from the rain.” 

“You really don’t appreciate me enough, you know.” Claude speaks with exasperation. “I could’ve died out there. You’re not even happy I’m back.” He pulls his hand away and leans on the desk, on a spot not occupied by a strategy book or paperwork. “I bet you just want the throne all to yourself, huh?” His mouth upturns to a smirk as he pokes fun at his lover’s apathetic nature. 

Byleth stands and faces Claude, leaning one hand on the desk beside him and the other around Claude’s waist. “You know that’s not true.” He says. His eyebrows scrunch together, and his mouth pouts slightly. He always gets defensive when Claude teases him like this, and Claude relishes in every second of it. 

Claude wraps his hands around Byleth’s neck. Byleth is embarrassed, and his face is flushed. Claude can feel his face heat up, too. “Really?” Claude’s voice is playful and coy. He meets Byleth’s eyes as he speaks. “How do I know you aren’t lying? Can you prove it to me?” 

Byleth closes the distance between them. 

The next morning, Claude gets out of bed and dresses in his royal attire. He doesn’t wake Byleth, who spent the night next to him. Looking out the window, he sees the rain has stopped, and the sun rises anew. The sunrise tints the sky a beautiful pink and the green of the garden outside Claude’s and Byleth’s window is bright and shiny from the dew of the rain. Claude lets Byleth sleep in as he holds a debriefing regarding the events of his meeting with the other Lord and Lady of Fodlan. The others question why the tactician isn’t attending, but Claude explains he had a private debriefing with him already. It’s not a lie, per se, but there were more soft kisses under moonlight than battle strategies and tactical ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is dedicated to my gf whom is the biggest claude fan i know


End file.
